Recognized as a valuable resources forests are the source of constant tension between ecological concerns and ongoing needs for timber and other wood products. As a result, forest management is a serious business, and methods are practiced to conserve existing forests, improve harvesting methods, and provide for future harvesting needs. One such method involves thinning of an existing forest. The objective of thinning is to remove some trees while causing minimal damage to the surrounding environments including the underlying earth and the neighboring trees. Improvements that decrease ecological damage and/or increase production serve the interests of both the tree-hugger and the tree-cutter.